


The One

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best buds, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: This was inspired by Three's Company and Friends and Firefly (?). I am absolutely horrific in summarizing the story. This is a fluffy story, with bro-mance (with the bros being Jeyne and Sandor), sisterhood (with the sisters being Jeyne, Sansa and Sandor - they like to braid his hair), and love (guess who?).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts), [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/gifts), [Jennilynn411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilynn411/gifts), [Gingerpie81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerpie81/gifts).



> I was trying to write something for the Games of Ships challenge with a more rare pair but could not get this silliness out of my mind.

Sandor loved his girls, his unlikely roommates. 

The tres amigos (as Sansa coined them) met when he posted a roommates wanted ad and his phone autocorrected his name from Sandor to Sandra (his girls still called him Sandy in private, the only ones who could call him that). The other potential female renters pretty much ran out screaming once they saw him, a huge man with scars. And he braced himself for the same when he first saw Sansa and her best friend Jeyne, who looked like good girls from the North, the ones who would always listen to their septa. When they froze at the doorway upon seeing his angry and ugly (as scowling made his scars stretch horribly) mug, he barked at them and sneered that they should run back home to their daddies and mommies to backwaters of the North, that they could not cut it in the City. Sandor could still remember vividly how Sansa drew herself tall and poking his chest as she told him what's what, that he did not know them and should not jump into erroneous conclusions about them and that they would be the best roommates he ever had. He still smiled remembering Jeyne's frantic whispers to Sansa that he looked like a thug, that he could kill them or worse. But even then with him being an absolute ass, she knew that he would never hurt them. And she was right on all counts.

Sandor gave Sansa the biggest room, his room originally, that was the only room that could fit a California King bed - the other two much smaller rooms barely fit a full size bed. But like her generous heart, her room was pretty much their room, an extension of the common area. All three of them were often in her big bed, watching netflix (but not chilling unless chilling meant eating giant tubs of supermarket brand ice cream, none of the low fat, soy milk shit), laughing and gossiping (Jeyne was the one who had the most salacious tales - she knew everybody and everybody told her everything), and sleeping (the girls nestled perfectly against his body). 

The girls were hot! And he was not definitely playing on the other team. He did dip his stick (ok, he was a mechanic and felt he could say that) in Jeyne, but although it was more than nice (she called it 'lovely' and he still blush like a school girl whenever the girls use that word as now he knew what they meant by it), they both quickly agreed that they were not each other's "One." Jeyne deserved someone better although she was quick to correct him to say not better, but just right for her as he needed find someone who is right for him. 

She explained what the One meant to Sansa and her ever since they were young school girls - the one who kisses you in a way that you feel breathless, the one that does not make you feel stupid or ugly or both, the one who holds your hair away from your face when you are barfing, the one who holds your hand when you are scared or need assurance, the one ... Every now and then they added another thing about the One. He even added the barf thing as his hair was just as long as Jeyne's although shorter than Sansa's waist length. What he loved the most about Jeyne was that when he told her about his One addition, she did not tease him about Sansa holding his hair when he came home shitfaced after hearing his brother died in prison. And most importantly Jeyne did not tell Sansa of his addition to the One list.

But it wasn't like the girl's only focus was finding the One but also being the best person they could be for their One. Sansa felt that they had to truly live before they meet their One. The girls threw themselves at work - Jeyne, a nurse, and Sansa, a research assistant at the university. They worked hard, they played even harder in their own way. They went to concerts, museums, plays and poetry readings to broaden their horizons and expand their minds, even dragging him to many (he begrudgingly admitted he liked them more than he thought he would). In turn, they also went to bars and clubs with him - they were the very best of wingmen, Jeyne much better than Sansa who side-eyed the very few girls he took home (and never saw again), protectively handing him condoms and a small bottle of hand sanitizer, warning to be safe, and urging him wash his hands carefully afterwards. Yet Sansa would make the heartiest hangover breakfasts for him and the even fewer girls (there were only two - Myranda and Val) that spent the entire night. When he washed up, the girl would always be gone with both his roommates shrugging when he asked where she went.

His girls had slightly better luck, with Jeyne perhaps finding her One, Beric Dondarrion, who unfortunately was wed and older than her father and had an eye patch (Jeyne laughed that she always found pirates hot!). Sansa had mostly loser boyfriends that he had fun chasing away (and a few he enjoyed catching and thrashing like that fucking Ramsey who liked knife play and tried to attack both of his girls - that was a fucking No-No). Sansa's first serious boyfriend was the reason for the "not stupid/ugly" addition to the list, but Joffrey was the one who was fucking stupid in not realizing the precious gift he had in his weak noodle arms. And that cunt Harrold just peed in his pants when Sandor confronted him about cheating on Sansa with her aunt Lysa. Because the man at work seriously wigged her out by calling her his pet name for her mother (Sandor had to admit Catelyn was a fine woman and could understand but not necessarily agree with his bud Bronn calling her a MILF), Sandor also taught Professor Petyr Baelish a lesson about boundaries, that he had to stay at least five feet away from Sansa. 

The addition about holding hands to the list was also his. Besides getting him on the knitting kick (such a wonderful way to pass time even if the guys in the shop mocked him), Sansa was the one who supported him and encouraged him to open a shop to customize cars, what he truly loved to do. It was her tiny hand in his that supported him throughout the entire process, whispering that she believed in her Sandy. She even had her family lawyer, Maester Luwin, review the loan and rental agreements. It was her connections that brought him his most loyal customers - Robert Baratheon, her father's best friend; Willas, her frenemy's older brother and her ex (he was really nice but she confessed that he was not the One); Oberyn, Willas' part-time lover; Tyrion, her ex's uncle; etc.

He (and Jeyne) knew who his One was but what if he was not her One?


	2. Best for the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa wants what is best is for her best friend.

His custom auto shop opened October 1, and they were celebrating its one year anniversary with their best customers. Sansa thought it would be fun to celebrate the anniversary with an Oktober fest theme. There would be some German brews, one sixpack of non-alcoholic beer for Oberyn, sausages he would be grilling in the BBQ on the lot, and pretzels (that Sansa and Jeyne freshly baked) and mustard. But the highlight would be his girls, with matching dirnl dresses and pig tails. They looked sexy, with the more voluptuous Jeyne almost spilling out of her dress, and he hoped that none of his customers got handsy with them. He would not let any of them treat his girls with disrespect.

As they loaded his SUV, Jeyne carefully placed the pretzels in the back seat as he carried the large cooler with the beer bottles and Sansa carried the container of sausages from the kitchen.

“She OK?” Sandor quietly asked as he pointed with his head towards Jeyne,

“She finally broke up with Beric.”

She looked so sad for Jeyne. They were both worried for her - first with Jeyne seeing Beric when his wife was terminally ill and then with her competing with her memory when she passed away. Jeyne did not even cry when they broke up last night, the night he worked late and forgot to call her like the other million of times it seemed. She simply had no tears.

“Fuck,” he gasped.

“She thought he was the One… Maybe there is no One.”

“No, there must be… maybe there are not One but Two. You know what I mean.” He did not even know what he was trying to say - Jeyne deserved all the happiness, maybe there isn’t a single guy who can give her all she needed. It hadn’t nothing to do with Jeyne's fantasy of a love sandwich that she blurted when they both got hammered that one time. He was blushing up a storm.

Sansa smiled then - she understood. She always did.

“So ‘Steel Magnolias’ tonight then?” he asked.

“Nope. No more tears, no more drama, and definitely no sick lady.”

Shit! He forgot about Beric’s wife, the woman who Jeyne was tending at the hospital. That was how she met Beric.

She bumped him with her shoulder against his arm. “She will be OK.”

And Jeyne was more than OK, holding court in front of fawning guys and showing off how many mugs she could hold in one hand. Bronn, Sandor’s best guy for custom leatherwork, was literally drooling. Sansa was giggling as she knew that the guys all thought that they had a chance in taking Jeyne home but Jeyne was really not that type of girl. And with Sandor standing protectively over her, that was not going to happen. It was like going through the gauntlet.

Sandor was very protective of Jeyne - she thought there could be something more. Sansa tried to quash that flare of jealousy when Sandor laughingly wiped off the small bit of mustard on the corner of her best friend’s lips with his finger. Jeyne deserved the best, and he did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is partly inspired by my cousin's dirnl dresses. I smiled when I saw that they all had these dresses - apparently where they grew up in NJ, every gal had a dirnl and the guy a lederhosen - sweet happy Vietnamese Americans wearing the cutest German folk dresses. 
> 
> I was also inspired by my monster pretzel I made in Philadephia on a school field trip. We were taught how to make them and were told that we could eat or bring back the one we made. So of course, I made a monster one that fit the whole tray as the people there just widen their eyes and said ja, that is a big pretzel you made, and I cheekily responded, the bigger, the better to eat it!


	3. Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor shows off their joint knitting project to the girl's delight.

Sansa always said, “Looking good, feeling good. Feeling good, looking good.”

He thought that only hot guys and hot girls (like Sansa and Jeyne) thought that. But now he was preening in front of the mirror. He knew that he was acting like a fool, but the slate gray sweater they all made for him made him look awesome, the only top that fit him so well. If a shirt or sweater fit his neck then the rest of it was loose, like he was a circus in human form, with the shirt forming a gigantic tent. If the top fit his tapered torso then the neck was choking him and the sleeves were too short and were too tight (like stuffed sausages as they could barely contain his huge biceps). And the armholes would always be wrong - either too tight and high or too low and loose.

It was their first communal project with him knitting the sleeves, Jeyne doing the back of the sweater and collar, and Sansa knitting the front of the sweater and putting all the pieces together. He could not stop smiling, although he always made a point not to since he was a kid and watched others flinch in horror. He smiled because he remembered Sansa measuring him, her body enticingly so close to his, her chest against his back when she measured his neck standing on her tippy toes as he bent down slightly, him breathing her sweet breath and her scent (a mix of Chanel No. 5, her lavender mint shampoo and her unique smell), and feeling her soft hair on his skin.

When he walked out of his room for the “Reveal”, the girls were clapping, hooting, and whistling as he laughingly did his fiercest strut. Jeyne was yelling, “Let me see your abs!” and for her (and perhaps to see Sansa blush), he put his hand down and playfully tugged the bottom of the sweater and lifted it slightly up to so they could see some of his happy trail as the girls cutely called it. He watched Sansa bite her plump lower lip and cursed himself for being such a fucking fool as he knew that he would be painfully hard in the car (and he did not want to make a mess on his leather seat).

Sandor say Jeyne making those non subtle head nods to Sansa as she so loudly blurted that she had to go to the restroom. She waved two fingers and mouthed ‘Dos.’ They both rolled their eyes at her display, but then there was awkward silence.

It was never like Jeyne and Sansa what they had, no finishing of sentences, no silent communication, followed by outbursts of howling laughter. Nor what he had with Jeyne, them always taking the piss of each other. But things used to be much easier between Sansa and him. They talked, really talked. And now they didn’t, and it was his fault.

That night a week ago she got drunk. And she rarely got drunk. Immediately he went in what Jeyne called protective Mother Goose mode, checking for contusions, bruises and cuts. Someone made her cry, and he would find out who and make that person cry even harder. He remembered just holding her, comforting her and wishing that he could be enough for her. And when she mumbled apologies (she was always apologizing when it should be opposite), he was not thinking, as he was just focusing on how soft she felt, how good she felt in his arms. She asked a question, and he unthinkingly said yes.

“So you do think I am an idiot?” she asked sharply.

Huh? What did he say yes to?

Sansa was crying, saying that she did not know what made her feel good, that she never had an orgasm. She thought about playing on the other team but was so out of her element. Wanting to make Mya feel good but clueless on the how.

Sandor did not know what got into him, but he began railing on her piss poor choices of men. He thought that her One would worship her, get down on his knees, give her pleasure for she deserved all the goodness in the world, never any bad. But he did not say any of that as she looked at him in betrayal before leaving and locking her door. After that, they did not say anything, acted like nothing happened when Jeyne was about and made sure to never be alone until now.

Finally Sandor broke the silence.

“You don’t have to do that, that whistling, the pretending that I look hot.”

Fuck! He sounded like her emo cousin, Jon, the one they had fun laughing about. They discovered his tumblr account, and it was filled with quotes from Danish art house movies and stark black/white landscape photos.

“I’m not pretending -” she protested.

“You like pretty boys. All your boyfriends are pretty boys.”

Fuck! Why was he trying to pick another fight with her? It was clear that he was not her One and the more he was an arse to her, the less likely she would ever see him in that light.


	4. All's Well That Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale - will Sandor be able to remove his foot from his mouth and will Sansa finally tell Sandor that he is her One????

Sansa was at first shocked at his words. 

Did he know how sexy and truly fuckable he was? On the burger scale from McDonalds' single patty hamburger to In-N-Out 4X4 animal style that Jeyne patented, he was that 4X4, including a side of fries and a strawberry shake, her and Jeyne's favorite shake while Sandor was always true to the chocolate shake. He was the ultimate combo - hot as fuck, funny and most importantly sweet even though he tries to hide that from most people.

But then he turned on her, effectively calling her liar and questioning her taste in men. So it was true that she dated arses as he called them but she thought he knew that she was only trying do what everyone expected from her, her mum especially who wanted her to marry these young men from families her parents socialized with, but that did not discount in any way her feelings for him! She had it up to here with people telling her what she liked, what she should do, and how she should feel. 

Is he implying that she was shallow???? Maybe she was that long ago when she fangirled over popular boy bands with pretty boys while her bestie Jeyne ogled older, rugged movie actors in "Lord of the Rings" - Viggo Mortensen and Sean Bean who she later realized looked a lot like her da (when she told Jeyne that last week, Jeyne did not looked creeped out or even surprised which made Sansa spit out her aranciata sparkling beverage). She found out the hard way that behind those pretty boy looks were absolute douches, those boys who treated women as things or sex toys, not like at all the way Sandor treated Jeyne (and herself until late).

Jabbing her finger angrily against the soft merino wool sweater, she angrily growled, "I can't believe you, that you would throw that shit back at me, like I know I fucked up. But I learned those hard lessons... You can't tell me who I find hot as fuck! You are not the boss of -"

Like she did when they first met, she punctuated each angry word with a jab to his chest. But instead of staring dumbfoundedly at the enraged girl, Sandor held her close and captured her soft lips with his. 

It was perfect even though his large nose at first got in the way, with her inadvertently sucking it. But once they rearranged themselves with her latching onto his body, her legs wrapped around his waist, their faces even with each other, both were alternatively kissing and moaning each other's name.

Jeyne's screech pulled them apart. Sansa rushed to her friend, profusely apologizing to her friend, as Sandor stepped awkwardly back, almost falling over his leather sofa. 

Sansa knew what happened awhile back when she went skiing with her family and Jeyne decided to stay home. Even though Jeyne told her that he was not the One for her, she just could not believe it. Every item on the List, he was the One for Jeyne. When Jeyne later finally broke down, Sandor gently held her and pulled back her hair as she worshipped the porcelain goddess that night. Sandor held Jeyne's hand while Sansa held her other hand as they both listened to Jeyne's tearful ramblings. He never once rolled his eyes or inched away from Jeyne even when she used his shirt as a kleenex, blowing her nose while he was still in it (and he was the one who offered his shirt to her).

And that was why she heard nothing, not Jeyne's squeals of happiness that her besties finally kiss, nor Sandor confessing that he fell for her at her first finger jab, that his feelings for her grew every day as he got to know her, that she was so beautiful to him even when she just got up in the morn with pillow creases on her face, gunk in her eyes and matted and flyaway bed head. All she heard was Joffrey's voice calling her a stupid girl, worthless, not worth his time, nor anyone's time. She was truly worthless as she hurt the two she loved the most.

"Worthless, stupid, so stupid," she whispered over and over as both of her friends looked at her in concern.

"LOOK AT ME! Look at me!" Sandor yelled as he grabbed her shoulders. Even Jeyne jumped back in fear as Sansa finally looked at him, looked into his eyes. " _You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem._ You are smart."

"That's not correct. It is _smarter than you think_."

"Aye, it is. See, you are the Smarty Pants."

She rolled her eyes at his attempt of humor.

"But Jeyne, you, you guys are perfect for each other." She looked back and forth at Sandor and at Jeyne.

Jeyne gently pushed Sandor aside and whispered in Sansa's ear that they, Sandor and her, they are bros while Sansa and Sandor are each other's One. Sansa looked at Sandor who nodded, saying that Jeyne was his Ben to her Jerry, that she was always his One. Her eyes widen as she saw the truth in their eyes.

Sansa smiled slowly and whispered that he was the One, and Sandor held both of his girls, his One and his bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italics from "Winnie the Pooh."


End file.
